Colony Juggernaut
Overview The Colony Juggernaut is the toughest non-boss Recursive Colony member. It appears as a mechanical behemoth with a 3-barreled minigun as its left arm. Be aware that the Colony Juggernaut is not a foe to take lightly, having both ranged and melee range. It's attacks consist of a barrage of bullets from its minigun arm, and, if Agents are too close to it, he its you with an rapid melee attack and finishes with a strong bash knock-back attack that deals extreme damage, and to make matters worse, inflicts a 5 second Stun effect. It is not advised to attempt this mechanical beast alone unless if you are a high level. It's strongly recommended to group up and defeat this behemoth instead. Because its accompanied by some Colony Repair Drones which are difficult to hit its helpful to throw bombs at the Colony Juggernaut. In a Dome Defense Raid its usual that the recons throw first the venom bomb and after that the Shatter Bomb Boost at it. The robotics put their Dome Shield Boost in front of the Juggernaut so that the tanks are protected from his powerful attacks. It appears in several locations of the North Sonaron Desert, as well as participating in the Dome Defense Raids. The Colony Juggernaut is far more dangerous in Dome Defence raid because of the small shafts and hallways and to campore with his huge size it can be hard to fly behind it. Some advice is to fight him when he comes close enough ( when he deploys his minigun arm ) because during his travel he trampels anything in his path, killing you in a matter of seconds. The Juggernaut contains 3 different melee attacks and 3 different ranged attacks. Ranged: #Juggernaut Shock blaster: Most dangerous of all but easy to notice. He unleashes an roar and a target laser is pointing on a player, which means the Juggernaut is about to fire on him. The strategy is to fly up and go down as soon as he unleashes his shot. #Gatling Gun: The main weapon. 3 barreled and rapidly firing, and has a target laser shows who he's aiming for. Accuarcy is high. #Juggernaut EMP cannon: Secondary weapon. The Juggernaut loads his huge arm and fires 2 large AoE EMP balls and deals an huge amount of damage. Any Mechanical target ( Bancroft not included ) that gets hit within the radius is stunned and take more damage from enemy fire. Melee: #Juggernaut Combat Knife/Blade: The primary melee weapon. Players that get close enough (mostly the player that he is aiming for) gets hit with this blade. Deals moderate damage but is preformed very fast. #Pound: One of the secondary melee attacks. The Pound is not strong but has an average AoE radius. The Juggernaut lifts his gatling gun and smashes it on the ground. Small knockback. It's random when the Juggernaut uses this attack when players are close. #Swipe: Aswell one of the secondary melee attacks. Extremely strong but takes some time to preform. The Juggernaut gatling gun mount starts to glow purple, lifts it sideways and swipes it brutally in front of him. Players that got hit by the swipe gets stunned for 5 seconds. Be warned that this attack can be performed randomly when plays draw near. There is an small chance that every Juggernaut can drop an Epic Colony Juggernaut head flair. Category:Mechanical Category:Enemies Category:Recursive Colony